


Fun Times With Froyo

by awest000000



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU Modern Life, First Meetings, Fluff, Froyo, Frozen Yogurt, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, don't really know, kinda OOC, literally just fluff, ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-15 01:23:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1285945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awest000000/pseuds/awest000000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Immediately going over to the machines, Peter and Isaac knew exactly what to do. They filled up the cup with flavors they’ve obviously tried before while Derek stood back in confusion. He didn’t know why he let them drag him here.</p><p>A hand landed on his shoulder and he started out his confused stare. Beside him was a pale man that was a few inches shorter than himself, with short, cropped brown hair and beautiful, copper colored eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fun Times With Froyo

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Sterek fic. It's also my first Teen Wolf fic, so bare with me. I wrote this for my friend who loves Sterek. I've never actually seen the show, so it's probably OOC. Anyway, please enjoy!

Derek groaned as he was pulled to the little restaurant. “C’mon guys. Really? Why can’t we just get regular old ice cream?”

Isaac shook his head and said, “Froyo is way better, Derek. Lighten up. You’ll like it, trust me.”

“What the hell is froyo?” Derek asked incredulously.

Peter sighed and opened the door for the three. “It’s frozen yogurt. Just go inside and try it.”

He frowned at his companions and begrudgingly went in the little store. It was themed with orange and white, with a counter along the right side of the room that stored toppings of all kinds. On the left, there were funky looking chairs and tables with only two people sitting at.

Immediately going over to the machines, Peter and Isaac knew exactly what to do. They filled up the cup with flavors they’ve obviously tried before while Derek stood back in confusion. He didn’t know why he let them drag him here.

A hand landed on his shoulder and he started out his confused stare. Beside him was a pale man that was a few inches shorter than himself, with short, cropped brown hair and beautiful, copper colored eyes.

“Hello, sir. Welcome to Simply Swirled. Do you need assistance in choosing a flavor?” he asked.

Derek was too caught up in staring in the gorgeous eyes. They were clear and bright with happiness. There was a bit of shyness there too, but he was obviously working past it.

“Hey, Stiles! Do you need me to fill up the machines?” a man from behind the counter yelled.

The man beside Derek nodded and called back, “Yeah, and I’ll get the customers when they’re ready, Scott.”

When the man turned back to him, Derek cleared his throat. He put on a flirty grin and said, “What would you recommend?”

Answering his smile with one of his own, the man, Stiles, led him to the machines. He pulled out a cup and began to fill it up. He put a little bit of each flavor in it, then brought it over to the toppings. “You got it from here?” he asked.

Derek raised an eyebrow and replied, “Maybe you better help me here, too.”

Stiles blushed and said, “You seem smarter than you are.” When an indignant look passed on Derek’s face, he quickly fixed his statement. “But I can’t really say anything. I just run a froyo shop after all.”

Derek laughed and responded, “I’m just a cabinetmaker, so no worries.” Peter and Isaac glanced at him. They were waiting for someone to come check them out, and Stiles immediately went to the cash register. He weighed the cups while Derek added his toppings.

He handed it to Stiles, and made sure to have their hands brush while he took it. The man blushed when Derek sent him a wink. Stiles totaled it up and accepted the cash from Peter, who declared it was his treat.

They went to a table with orange chairs and settled in. Derek kept stealing glances at Stiles, who nonchalantly did the same. Derek pulled a spoonful of the yogurt up to his lips, and caught Stiles’ eyes. Very slowly, he put it in his mouth and pulled it out, licking it as he did.

Stiles blushed and his pupils dilated. Derek wet his lips and winked again. Stiles rubbed the back of his neck and when Scott came back out, he excused himself to the bathroom. Derek frowned. He hadn’t meant to scare him off. So, deciding to apologize, he got up and followed him.

When he entered the room, the man was at the sink with an obvious bulge in his pants. Derek smirked and walked to him. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to freak you out or anything.”

He jumped and looked up. “No, no! It’s not… You didn’t freak me out.”

Smiling, Derek held out his hand and said, “Well, let’s start over. I’m Derek Hale.”

Taking the hand and shaking it, he replied, “I’m Stiles Stilinski. Nice to meet you.”

After a few moments, they noticed neither of them had released each other’s’ hands and they blushed, dropping them. Coughing, Stiles glanced up at him. “Would you maybe, want to get coffee sometime?”

Derek smiled and nodded. “I’d like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my Tumblr!: http://elephants-in-pajamas.tumblr.com/
> 
> Check out my friend's Tumblr!: http://sprinkleonthecupcake.tumblr.com/


End file.
